Feed The Devil And It Shall Follow
by MelomaniacTwins
Summary: Shy Bella Swan thought that her life would crumble as she arrived to Forks, Washington. But what happens when she discovers and unfortunately meets a mysterious, distant boy who has deep dark secrets? E/B AH. DARK EDWARD!
1. Chapter 1

Feed the Devil and It Shall Follow

* * *

**_- - -_**

_**Chapter 1 – It's called curiosity.**_

_**- - -**_

_This is going to be good for you… You are going to make a lot of friends, Bella… Stop worrying; it will be a great benefit for you… You'll have a great time! Everyone is nice here!_

Now… as she stares at the people around her in the cafeteria, Bella believes that all those words of encouragement that her father had said to her when they arrived to the small town of Forks, Washington, would never come true.

Her eyes darted around the unfamiliar cafeteria, inspecting the foreign faces and curious, unwelcoming eyes that were intently looking at her, the new acquisition of Forks, High School. Her fingers twisted with force on her tray of food. She nervously bit the edge of her lip and kept searching for a place to sit.

This was a whole new thing to her. She didn't know how to adapt to the radical change she had made for herself. Nostalgia hits her hard, creeping into her skin as she remembers her warm, sunny Arizona. A week ago, she thought this was no big deal, she could endure it, she could endure the life she was about to have, and she was going to prove her father that she could.

Where could she sit? Every single table was full with no more than three or four people. Every face of every table looked at her with unapproved acceptance, their gazes peeling through her skin.

…And of course, there had to be the _groups. _In every high school, it was obvious that there had to be the groups. She felt that she couldn't fit in any. She sensed their gazes still concentrating on her, disapproval.

_Weird. _

Exactly. For them she was just the new girl, the new, shy, weird girl.

She scooted her eyes once again through the cafeteria, hoping she could find an empty table. _There has to be someone_, she thought.

People kept laughing and stopped paying attention to her, they kept enjoying the free time and food, until the corner of her eye caught something.

True, there were no tables available, but there was one table that rapidly held her interest. On the far corner of the cafeteria, there was one table that had one person only. Bella felt a tingling sensation conquering her empty stomach.

Her eyebrows pushed together slightly in confusion as she examined the person more clearly. The lonely boy was bent. She couldn't see his face. His long, pale arms folded against the table, his fingers playing absently with one another. His gaze looking directly at the table, lost.

Bella's curiosity not only rose because of _why_ was he alone, instead of having a good time like everyone else… No, now she unconsciously wondered with a strange despair _what_ was he thinking. He seemed so lost in his own silenced thoughts.

His aloofness made Bella feel like something close, familiar. She felt that way too. The tingling expectation came across her stomach more abruptly as she discovered his indifference. Yes, indifferent was the perfect word to describe the strange boy.

_Why is he alone? _She found herself thinking with concern.

Bella suddenly wanted to know the secrets he could only hear in his own head. Maybe he was a newcomer like her. Maybe he could understand her. That made the curve of her lip twist into a timid, happy smile. She wanted to go to sit with him. She could go. It was better and more appealing than eat in the bathroom anyway.

She hesitantly began to walk toward the direction where his table was. He hadn't moved, had no food in front of him, and didn't lift his head… still as distant and indifferent.

As she approached closer, she could see his features a little clearer, the ones that didn't had to do with his face that is. No, she wasn't able to look at his hidden face yet, she could only see the top his hair. His hair was really messy and long, but not long enough to cover his eyes. Bella noticed it was glowing in a beautiful color because of the yellowish-orange light of the sun being reflected from the large window at his side, hitting his golden-brown hair. She knitted her eyebrows, _Forks was supposed to be always rainy…_

Her small smile widen as she felt more confident of talking to the lonely boy. She saw him so alone, the weird sensation she suddenly felt was guiding her to go to him, comfort him, because she was feeling the same way as he did—or she _thought_ he felt that way. Could she be all wrong about him?

"Hey!"

Bella stopped abruptly, blinking several times as the voice slipped her away from her drowning thoughts of the immobile boy, and turned her head quickly toward the sound. She searched through the tables, moving her eyes rapidly to find the owner of the voice.

She finally stopped searching as she spotted a blond baby-faced boy looking straight at her, with a big wide smile spread on his face, waving her and beckoning her to join his table.

Once more, she returned her eyes to the stranger on the far corner of the cafeteria, the aloof boy who she had been about to accompany. He hadn't moved.

Disappointment crossed her body. She blinked and looked down as she stumbled through the cafeteria to the table with the blond boy, the opposite direction of the distant boy's table—the mysterious boy that caught so much her attention.

There were five people on the table, counting the blue-eyed, blond, cheerful boy.

"You must be Isabella Swan, the new girl?" he asked, standing up from the table to encourage her to sit on a chair besides him.

"Umm, yeah," she cleared her throat, "I am." She sat uncomfortably on the chair that was highly offered by the blond boy, and placed her tray of food on the table in front of her.

All the eyes from the people on the table stared at her as if they were on a new exhibition of 'Weird and Strange'. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down, shyly.

_Yes, it would have been more comfortable in the bathroom… or with the boy…_

With the sudden reminder of him, Bella turned her head and peeked above her shoulder, searching for the table on the far corner. He _still _hadn't moved a muscle. Perhaps he was waiting for someone? Maybe Bella was all wrong about him.

"—do you come from?" a girl with high-pitching nasal voice asked her in fake interest.

Bella tore her eyes away from the motionless boy and focused again on the five people on the table that were looking at her with an edge of unlikeness.

"Pardon me?" Bella answered quietly.

The girl with blond her that asked her sighed in frustration and repeated once again, "I said, where do you come from?"

"Oh! I – uh, come from Phoenix, Arizona."

Bella hadn't looked at the girl, and yet, she could notice that the girl simply didn't care at all.

"My name is Mike, by the way." The blond boy introduced himself.

Bella gave him a simple nod and a little, shy smile.

He frowned slightly, hurt from the lack of attention he was feeling. He wasn't used to that, he expected a babbling about silly things of how she came here, or how she felt being new to this school, anything. He awkwardly waved his hand to introduce the remaining people on the table.

"This is Jessica," He pointed the blond, high-pitched-voiced girl. "Lauren," he pointed a girl that positively held a vain look on her face while she stared at Bella. "Eric and Tyler," he finally said, pointing at the two boys that were engrossed by some conversation about the upcoming autumn dance.

Bella wordlessly nodded again.

Mike sighed in discomfort and stood up.

"We should better go," he announced to her. She heard the light harshness on his voice.

What was wrong with the nod Bella just did?

Everyone in the table stood up swiftly, but Bella took her time and was in no hurry. For the third time that day she searched for the table on the corner.

He had already stood up, but he had his back to her—his face still an unknown mask to her eyes. The only thing that Bella noted was that he was pretty tall, and peculiarly lean.

She tilted her head to one side, with the same concern she felt before, trying to figure out the boy as she saw the _way_ he walked. No, he wasn't walking, he was almost _pacing_— very swiftly he dodged people, and people instinctively jerked away from his way too.

Until the boy disappeared from Bella's gaze, she stood.

She laughed softly when she discovered no one at her side. She knew that tomorrow she wouldn't—_couldn't_—sit with them anymore. It was pretty obvious their dislike towards her. They didn't like her. They didn't like that she was quiet and the opposite of outgoing, but of course.

She slowly went to her next class, with the boy's back and tousled bronze hair haunting her mind.

- - -

Biology.

Her next class was biology. That surely meant a partner. She grimaced as she walked through the large hallway, thinking of something that she could come up with to explain his or her partner that she was just… a little bit different from the rest.

Silence made most of the people uncomfortable. She knew that pretty well. She didn't want to make him or her uncomfortable in her presence.

Chatting and laughing didn't penetrate her hearing. She walked slowly, her gaze to the floor, dodging people that were rough and excited for their next class. She simply wrapped her arms around her torso protectively and guided herself to the classroom.

She awkwardly passed few people that obstructed the door. As she passed between the strangers, a quiet, almost hearable murmur shyly escaped her mouth, "Excuse me,"

That's when they began to stare. She did her best to ignore them.

The room seemed familiar to her. They had the same rows of large desks as they had on her old school. People quickly entered as the bell sounded, and swiftly took their seats. Bella noticed that there was only one desk that was alone. She supposed that was hers and her partner's, for all the seats were taken by others.

She made her way to the large, gray desk and took her seat. She nervously waited for her partner to come.

The teacher closed the door and began his usual roll call. Bella sighed in comfort. _Well, at least I have one more day to be alone in this seat._

Mr. Banner, her new biology teacher, made a quick announcement before starting class, one that made Bella blush.

"We have a new student this year, classmates. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan," Mr. Banner waved at her as he introduced her to class, smiling widely.

She quickly corrected him like she always did when someone spoke her complete, formal name. "Just Bella," she said, the tone of her voice quiet as usual.

"Yes, pardon me, Bella. I'll be glad if all of you welcomed her."

As she had expected, every single head on the room turned to see her.

Mr. Banner swiftly changed the topic as he remembered something, "Oh, and Bella, I'm so sorry, but your lab partner isn't here, as you can see," he slightly chuckled.

Bella heard odd whispers from behind. And she was sure they weren't about her.

"I'm afraid you'll have to work on your own this time. But I'm pretty sure your partner will come tomorrow. I'm going to give you less work though, don't worry. You may work with him later on."

Bella nodded once and Mr. Banner began his talking about the subject they were about to discuss for the next few weeks.

She recognized the topic he was explaining to class pretty fast. She wasted no time and began to do her work, hoping that if she finished the assignment early she might be dismissed from class. As she worked, she couldn't help herself but to think of the mysterious boy from the cafeteria… again.

She wanted to shake herself. She knew she was just getting obsessed with the idea that he might be the one who could understand her, or even just talk to her. She knew she just wanted to believe she could link with a person about her situation, anyways. From her past experiences, she had tried to not get her hopes high with people she didn't know, because at the end, they could just simply disappoint her.

Right now, she didn't want to think of anything like that. So, she continued her work. Failing sometimes and thinking in mere glimpses about him.

Mr. Banner, thankfully for Bella, dismissed her after she had finished the assignment.

She was eager to come back home, eager to throw herself into her bed, eager to sleep and dream, to forget about this town and where she was now.

She hurried down the hallways, holding her books to her chest tightly like if they were something vital to her. She began to wander and sometimes she would raise her gaze and hope she could see the boy, to finally see his foreign face.

But as she reached to the parking lot, there was no boy at all.

She drove calmly down the road, the heaters of her car making her warm around her sweater.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled cheerfully at her as she stormed to the house. "How was your first day?"

Bella quickly peeked at him from the wall of the stairs and said a fast "Fine, Dad!" after she climbed the stairs, almost running.

Charlie shook his head in concern, but put it aside and let her daughter be. He knew how teenagers were when they changed their surroundings; he knew Bella would take time to adapt.

At least, now on her bed, with the covers wrapped around herself tightly, she found one little thing to rely on. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks and soaked the pillow, but she didn't care. Her chest heaved and she balled her fists together, holding onto the soft sheets. Because, however, she was deeply scared that it was the wrong thing to rely on.

And… unluckily, _he_ was.

* * *

**Note of the Authors: **So… we join brains for this story ! You _might_ probably know us, but there's a super huber higher possibility that you don't… :D

This is a new thing to us. So... two minds are better than one… heard of that one before?

Thanks for reading ! And please leave us a nice review to let us know how this is ! :3 We suck at updating, but reviews help us type faster. No kid. It works! But yeah, from our previous independent stories we literally _suck _with updates… u.u

Review please! Let us know if 'two minds are better than one' is true! Thanks so much for reading!

**Melomaniac**Twins.


	2. Chapter 2

Feed The Devil And It Shall Follow

* * *

_**- - -**_

_**Chapter 2 — It's called disappointment.**_

_**- - -**_

She woke with the sun on her closed eyes. It was frustrating and annoying. She thought last night she had closed her curtain to have a more deep sleep. She groaned, apparently she didn't.

Her eyelids seemed to be glued to one another. She screwed her face and tried to open her heavy eyelids, preventing to be struck by the bright lightning from the sun reflecting through her window.

"Hey honey, are you awake?"

"Mmm…" she mumbled.

Charlie chuckled through her door. "I'm leaving now, Bells. You better get ready for school. I'll see you at night."

"Sure…" Her voice sounded incoherent and dizzy, dull.

- - -

She sighed tiredly at the written problems on the blackboard, her hand making silly drawings on her notebook, her heavy eyelids sometimes giving out, but quickly snapping open again. She was too tired today. One more hour of class and she could at least get something to eat. She hated herself now for not having the conscience to eat, for most, a simple bowl of cereal in the morning at her house. Her stomach was growling, she yawned again.

"Isabella, I know you are new, but you have to get used to our program here. Sleeping and yawning in class is not the best way to learn, miss."

Bella's head automatically yanked straight and her eyes snapped open, nodding harshly and blushing in embarrassment.

"S-sorry," she stuttered.

The teacher gave her a warning stare and resumed giving her class.

Ugh, bad impressions are no good at the beginning of the semester.

She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands and turned to her side. Bella noticed that a girl was watching her with preoccupied eyes. Bella remembered that her name was Alice Brandon. Charlie probably had mentioned her parents. She couldn't remember quite well.

Alice gave her a warming smile and turned to the blackboard, Bella did too.

The bell rang after an immeasurable period of time and Bella quickly darted out of the room, heading to the cafeteria.

She felt a little amount of air leave her lungs as she remembered a very specific table... and person.

Would she find him with someone else this time? Could she be wrong about why was he alone yesterday?

Hesitantly, she opened the big doors of the cafeteria.

She could have been all wrong; he could have been laughing with a friend that didn't come yesterday. She could have been too obsessed with the mindless and stupid idea of someone that could spent time with her; he could have been smiling and eating with some girl…

She could have been…

But she wasn't.

The distant table on the corner had one occupant; one single, lonely occupant, with no friend beside him, no food in front of him, just the same lost, faceless stare at the table like yesterday.

Bella blinked rapidly and the churning in her stomach wasn't just because she was starving anymore. The same timid smile slightly took place on her lips.

Excitedly, a weird sensation she was used to, she made her way to the line of the cafeteria. Her small size was towered by the other students; she hunched her shoulders together and lowered her head, trying to not get shoved by the cramped line of people. The heat from her face never left her cheeks.

Like yesterday, she stood in front of the cafeteria, with her meaningless tray of food on her grasp. Few people took notice of her and secretly began to talk about the Chief of Police's peculiar daughter.

But her eyes weren't on them, nor her thoughts.

She bit the inside of her lip and like before, walked slowly towards his table.

_Why are you getting fascinated by some lonesome boy?_

She didn't listen to her thoughts; the curiosity arousing on her body beckoned her to continue, leading her steps toward him.

Her heart thumped furiously inside her ribcage. _Maybe this is a very bad idea… You've never approached someone… why him… you haven't seen his face… you haven't seen how he is… why him?_

It was like a wire, an invisible, powerful wire pulling her to him. Perhaps she didn't notice the force in which they were being joined together. Perhaps she didn't see the resemblances on both of their graces; light and _darkness_.

_They say that opposite poles attract together. _

_And when they do, it's almost impossible to stop._

Before she knew, her tray of food slid against _his_ table. She noticed that he didn't seem to listen her intrusion. Was he that lost into his thoughts? He pretty much held the same posture as she had seen him yesterday. His body bent to the table, his long pale arms folded tightly, the muscles of his forearms perfectly viewable through his sleeved black shirt.

Bella was newly hit by fear as she began to sit on the chair in front of the boy. She darted her eyes around the cafeteria nervously before she began to take place ahead of him. As she lowered herself to sit on the plastic blue chair, she suddenly could hear his calmed breathing, like if he was having the deepest sleep. His golden-brown messy hair greeted her eye-level, but only that.

Her breathing instead, was shallow and accelerated while she insecurely accommodated herself on her seat… and that apparently didn't come unnoticed.

His rapid movement left her frozen on her seat. Instantaneously, he stiffened and his eyes snapped to meet hers.

Bella felt a violent shiver cross through her spine, making her stomach churn painfully until the tingling reached her toes. The gasp her body wanted to let out because of reaction, stuck inside her dry throat as she stared at the once unfathomable face of the boy. She blinked as she took in his piercing beautiful emerald eyes.

Her brain yelled at her to desperately look away. _She_ wanted to look away, so badly. Just like she always did to every single person who made eye contact with her, she simply couldn't stand someone staring directly into her eyes, like if they were accusing her of something.

But this was alarmingly different.

She _really_ couldn't look away.

No one she had ever known in her entire life was staring at her—_glaring_ at her—with the intensity he was doing now.

When the shock of his angry stare faded within her body, she blinked while observing his strangely gorgeous and hard features. His eyes were wild, penetrating her soul.

She noticed that inside the little space his forearms had left, his fists were clenched.

She quickly hesitated to say something. But she found her voice soon cut by his harsh velvety-like one.

"I —"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

She couldn't help but flinch, a bit too violent because she felt her chair move the slightest backwards. Flinch from his hostile words and the rough way he had spat them.

_You should have stayed away, you stupid._

Her throat began to close, making it hard to swallow. She sensed the moisture accumulating in the surface of her wide open eyes.

_How humiliating. You should have stayed away…_

She tried to use her voice again, but she feared it might break.

"I —" she nearly choked as the treacherous tears began to wield. She closed her eyes and tilted her head down, swallowing another dry hollow of nothing in her mouth, trying to make her voice sound firmer. "T-there were no seats l-left," she managed to say, her futile attempts to make her voice louder failing miserably.

She met his furious gaze again, wishing instantly that she hadn't.

His jaw tightened and he quirked a fine thick eyebrow knowingly. His eyes left her face and directly stared above her shoulder, his eyebrow lifting more.

She grimaced, closing her eyes.

Of course, even when she didn't look above her shoulder and prove his point, she perfectly knew there were seats left, but no empty tables. Why would she sit with other strangers?

She flew her eyes open once again at her own incredulity… _He is a stranger too. He makes no difference._

Once the silence turned uncomfortable for her, she unwillingly lifted her eyes again to stare at his, pleading with them…

_There's no place for me… Please, let me stay here…_

But his eyes were like concrete, cold strong concrete that would never allow such emotions like hers slip through them.

She spoke again, stammering, "I really— I'm sorry. I-I don't—didn't mean to be a burden for you. I-I won't bother you, I swear. I don't—" She stopped for a second or so, feeling the blush creeping through her cheeks. What a perfect timing, "—I don't like to eat on a place like t-the bathroom…" She scoffed with a smile, "I mean, if… if you know what I—"

Her quiet voice had no comparison to his harsh one.

"It's not my fucking problem,"

She stared blankly at him, blinking. That was it. She had enough. She didn't know where a sudden defiance rode into her, which she would regret later.

"It's not your table either," Just like that, the words left her mouth, sounding stronger than she had expected.

_W-where did that come from?_

She _did_ regret the words as they passed her lips. She wanted to grab each and one of them, suck them in and never open her mouth again.

But she had said them anyway, and she was sure he didn't like it.

Anger was notable on his physical features; face and posture. Bella's teeth locked together. She had suffered a lot. She had thought of him in a different way. She would stand her ground now.

Though, the menace enveloping his emerald dark eyes showed the contrary.

He sighed and looked down at the table, "You should go,"

She almost missed his whisper. His whisper abandoned his mouth through gritted teeth, his voice and the edge of his words sounded more like a warning, for her own sake.

The defiance ran along her veins again. She hated it. She loathed it with a staggering passion. She wanted to cover her mouth with both of her hands so she couldn't say a word. They were inevitable now.

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

"B-but it's not your table. You are with no one. I swear I will not bother you. I just want a place to sit," she demanded to him, her breaths coming rapidly, her heart beating furiously inside her heaving chest; waiting for his reaction.

She watched helplessly as his face leaned in further towards her, an incredulous chuckle passing his mouth, with no humor on it for sure. She couldn't move when his eyes were intently trained on her brown ones. His humorless smile began to fade and was slowly replaced by a sneer. A very daunting, hostile face adorned his flawless features.

"_Don't stare directly at the eyes of the snake… it will bite you if it sees you as a threat. You must quickly look away, honey…" _His eyes reminded her immediately to the first time she had encountered a rattlesnake in Phoenix. The advice of her mother was echoing inside her frozen brain.

He kept approaching, so close that she could smell his breath, tickling her cheeks, so close that she could define the olive irises of his dark eyes.

_Look away._

His next words were venom to her ears, a beautiful, yet terrifying sound, penetrating mercilessly through her naïve core.

"Fuck _off_."

So easy it was to destroy and crash her assumptions of this boy. She gulped, her throat raspier than before, burning achingly as she swallowed. His eyes held her watery ones for a very disturbingly matter of time.

_Can't you see me? Do I need to look more pathetic to you so you could smile in victory?_

She was too tired to turn and unlock her gaze with his. She was too tired to treat disappointment properly as she felt it coming closer into her. She'd promised herself she would never let it come nearby her, in any way. She tried to prevent that awful sensation she knew so well. But here it was, mocking her again, the source a mere human-being.

Failure.

She was too exhausted, exhausted enough that she even missed the screeching of the bell, that she even did not perceive him as he stood up. Her brown humid eyes did not looked at any other place or thing, did not react to any sound or movement. She only stared at the place where those brilliant, wild eyes once taunted her.

One breathy, broken, humorless laugh slipped through her dry mouth.

_Stupid, I told you._

- - -

"Isabella Swan?"

She sighed and stopped her steps at the middle of the hallway. Her body turned around to see the source of her name being called.

"Yeah?" she asked tiredly. Her eyes met the warm face of one of the few faces she was able to recognize; Alice Brandon.

"Umm, hi! You probably don't know me, though we are together in almost every class. I'm Alice." She brightly smiled as she introduced herself.

Bella returned the smile, "No, I've heard about you. In your case you must already know everything about me," she laughed quietly. "I bet Char— I mean, my dad, has told everyone about me… Oh, and please call me Bella."

"Sure, sure! And he has!" Alice grinned wider. "You are heading to Biology, I suppose?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Do you mind if I come with you then? My next class is close to yours."

"Oh sure, it's not a problem at all." Bella shrugged.

It was a problem. She wasn't a good talkative person. And Bella, now seeing Alice's enthusiasm, was absolutely intimidated at how she was going to communicate with her like a normal person would.

They both made their way to their next class.

"I was just wondering," Alice started, shaking her head, "I should have talked to you the first day you came here and give you the generic talk about this High School."

Bella was a little confused when Alice changed her jovial features to a more serious one.

"I guess I could have at least warned you about… well… Edward Masen, but I think that's ruined now that you sort of met him,"

Bella stopped immediately, memories of the burning green-eyed gaze hitting her. Bella saw the worried Alice who had also stopped just beside her. She didn't know how to start to talk about their encounter.

"W-was that the boy… from…"

"I didn't believe my eyes when you started to approach him! What were you thinking?!" Alice stared at Bella with unbelief. "I mean, you had to go straight for the person that had an invisible vibe that said, 'Do not come any closer'?"

Bella stared at the ground, _of course I saw that… I'm just stupid._

"If you weren't the new girl who practically didn't know anything about him, I'd absolutely called you the bravest girl on this planet," The smile returned in Alice's features.

"Just be more careful. Do not pass his way. Not even accidentally." Alice resumed her walking, "Come on, we should go to class, almost-bravest-girl-on-the-planet."

…_But why?_

"I—" Bella tried to catch Alice's attention, for her to just simply give her a justification of why this Edward had this kind of reputation, but she was in the middle of the hallway now. The bell rang loudly and she found herself alone and with her own thoughts, and that cruel voice ringing in her ears.

She should hurry up to class.

Of course, she couldn't help her bad luck.

As she entered the classroom she immediately noticed that she wasn't going to be alone in her desk anymore.

Messy golden-brown hair greeted her eyes.

_Oh no…_

Those dark green eyes seemed to follow her everywhere after seeing them not so long ago.

* * *

**A/N's: **Liked it? Hated it? Please let us know. Thanks for the ones who had favorite this story and for the story alerts too! Means a lot to us. Too harsh wasn't it? :s Oh, more is coming… *smirks*


End file.
